Bleeding Love
by kitten lover1
Summary: "But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, They try to pull me away, But they don't know the truth..." Songfic. Review!


Bleeding Love-

**What in the world am I doing?! Shame on me; posting another fanfiction when I should be working on my others...**

**Yeah, well, I got bored and decided to post this...I've been working on it for quite some time now, though just never found the time to finish it...**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM! This is totally random, plus super depressing. Songfic of "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, with of course, slightly altered lyrics...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or most of the lyrics, or the show or any of the characters!**

**P.S. Just so you guys know, I am completely AGAINST child abuse!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! (Or I won't update my other fanfics...)**

* * *

(Nobody's POV-)

"Stupid, clumsy, worthless girl!" a man screamed as he smacked his daughter continuously.

"Daddy…i-i-it was an accident!" an eight year old Isabella cried out in pain as she slumped back further and further into a corner, "I didn't mean t-".

"Shut up, you ungrateful little brat!" her father interrupted with another blow to her head.

"B-but-but…"

"I said, **shut up**!" he shouted as he struck her even harder. The little girl cried out in agony as she dropped to the floor and burst into sobs.

The man threw her a scornful look and said as he stormed away, "Next time, you'll know not to touch my stuff!" The little girl just continued to cry; drowning out his footsteps with her sobs.

Once the coast was clear, Isabella rushed upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut. She sat back down in another corner and continued to weep…

Something inside that little girl shattered that day; she had simply had enough. She just couldn't bear it anymore…

After that day, Isabella was never the same…The happy, cheerful girl that everyone once knew, was replaced by a cold, emotionless child. She rarely ever laughed or smiled. In fact, most people forgot that she even had any emotions at all, because she always kept them locked away…

_Closed off from love,_

_I didn't need the pain,_

_Once or twice was enough,_

_And it was all in vain,_

_Time starts to pass,_

_Before you know it,_

_You're frozen…_

* * *

"Ok, Gretchen," a ten year old Fireside girl with raven black hair asked, "What's next on the list?"

"Hmmm," Gretchen thought as she flipped through the Fireside girl's manual, "Looks like…we need our "Help thy Neighbor" patch."

"Ugh," Isabella replied, "Great…How are we ever gonna ever find someone to help out?"

"Well," another girl, Adyson spoke up, "What about the ones who live across the street from you?"

"The Flynn-Fletcher's?" The other troops nodded in response. "Fine…" Isabella groaned…

* * *

The noise coming from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard got louder and louder as the girls approached. Once they were right in front of their lawn, they saw a large, tall structure sticking out from their backyard. The other troops giggled in excitement while Isabella, not caring at all, approached the gate.

She knocked several times before swinging the gate slowly open. As she and the girls behind her entered, the two boys, who were in the backyard, stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at them.

Isabella couldn't help but notice how strange the two boys looked; the one closest to her, had an oddly triangle shaped head and fiery red hair, while the one behind him had a long neck and nose, and green hair. To actually see someone with green hair really surprised Isabella; although her expression never changed.

"Hi," Isabella spoke up, **trying** to sound friendly, "I'm Isabella and these are the other Fireside girls. We live in the neighborhood…and we just came by to see what you were doing…" Gretchen nudged Isabella's arm slightly; as if to say _"That wasn't what you were supposed to ask!"_

The red haired boy, Phineas, took off his goggles and walked towards the girls, "Nice to meet you. I'm Phineas and that's my stepbrother Ferb. We were just in the middle of making our very own candy machine! Would you like to help?" He shot Isabella a smile and offered his hand.

The moment the ten year old boy smiled at Isabella, something stirred inside of her. As if, she had _changed_, (again). Her heart started pounding, her palms began to get sweaty, and everything around her began to spin…

Isabella shook her head rapidly as she snapped out of La-la land and back into reality. Realizing that she still hadn't given Phineas an answer, Isabella smiled widely as she took Phineas' hand and said, "Yes, yes I would…"

"Great…Ok, so…" Phineas began explaining as he and Isabella walked deeper into the backyard…Leaving a pair of very confused and shocked group of girls behind them…

_But something happened for the very first time with you,_

_My heart melted to the ground,_

_Found something true,_

_And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy… _

* * *

"Isabella, seriously…" Gretchen said, "Look what you're doing to yourself!…And for what? Because, because of some **guy**?!" Twelve year old Isabella paid no attention to her friend and just curled up into a ball on her bed.

Gretchen continued, "Isabella, this isn't healthy! He's not worth it! You need to let Phineas go!" Isabella simply turned her head opposite Gretchen.

She didn't care what the others said or how much they told her to move on and forget. She didn't care how he made her feel or how he never noticed her; she loved him…it's as simple as that.

_But I don't care what they say,_

_I'm in __**love**__ with you,_

_They try to pull me away,_

_But they don't know the truth,_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

_You cut me open and I,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep, bleeding love,_

_I keep bleeding,_

_I keep, keep bleeding love,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep bleeding love,_

_You cut me open…_

* * *

_"I shouldn't be doing this…"_ Isabella continuously said to herself as she crawled behind a bush and peeked out from behind it. She lifted the binoculars that were hanging on her neck, to her eyes. She frantically looked around her.

When she finally saw who she wanted to find, she leaned in to see a little better. There, only a few yards away, was Phineas, holding hands with his new girlfriend; whoever she was…

A part of Isabella screamed for her to turn around and go home; that what she was doing was plain wrong. Yet, another side of her said to stay where she was.

No matter what Isabella did, she just couldn't take her eyes off of her best friend and his new girlfriend. She just couldn't believe that she had come to _this_; spying on her best friend during his date. She never thought that she would ever have to stoop this low…

She watched carefully as Phineas and his girlfriend strolled along the edge of the lake and sat down on a nearby bench together. She couldn't help but clutch her chest, as she watched them snuggle closer together. And she could've sworn she heard her heart completely shatter when Phineas put his arm around the girl and kissed her lightly on the lips…

_"Ok…__**now**__ I'm dead…"_ she thought as she slumped back against the side of the bush and set her binoculars down. Isabella let out a deep, raspy sigh as she covered her face and began to sob…

Suddenly, she heard someone approach behind her and a voice call out, "Isabella?" She looked up with tear filled eyes and saw her best friend Gretchen, along with some of her other friends.

"Isabella! Where have you been?! We've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!..." Gretchen shouted worryingly, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Isabella simply wiped several tears off of her cheek, and brought her knees to her chin. Gretchen turned her head to look to the right, and sighed disapprovingly as she turned back to face Isabella, "It's because of Phineas isn't it?" More tears streamed down for Isabella's eyes.

Gretchen put her hands on her hips, "Isabella, it's about time you moved on. You know I'm right; you're only hurting yourself more by ignoring me…You have to do something other than just sit there and mope! You're only 15! You should enjoy life before it's too late! Have some fun for once!" The others behind Gretchen nodded in agreement.

Isabella's lip quivered as she burst into sobs. Her friends tried to comfort her, but it was useless…

_Trying hard not to look,_

_But I can't turn around_,

_They shout and yell,_

_How, it's not healthy to just sit there and pout,_

_Yet I know,_

_That their goal,_

_Is to keep me from falling… _

* * *

Isabella knew that her friends were right. She knew that they only cared for her well being. Yet, no matter what happened or what anyone said, she knew that she couldn't live without him. She knew she couldn't go a single day without his reassuring smile, without his comforting hugs and his optimistic personality. Face it...she **needed** him.

He was her hope, her ray of sunshine, her one, and only, true love.

She could care less if everyone else thought she was insane for still clinging on. She didn't care…She just couldn't live without him…

_But nothing's greater,_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace,_

_And in this world of loneliness,_

_I see your face,_

_Yet everyone around me,_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy,_

_Maybe, maybe…_

_But I don't care what they say,_

_I'm in __**love**__ with you,_

_They try to pull me away,_

_But they don't know the truth,_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

_You cut me open and I,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep, bleeding love,_

_I keep bleeding,_

_I keep, keep bleeding love,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep bleeding love,_

_You cut me open…_

* * *

Isabella's whole body shook as she climbed into bed. She was just getting tired. Tired of crying herself to sleep; tired of all this pain and suffering…

She just found it hard to believe, that after all these years, after everything they've been through together; Phineas just couldn't see the truth. She couldn't understand how someone could be so dense; so oblivious…

_And it's draining all of me,_

_Oh I find it hard to believe,_

_How after all this time,_

_You still just couldn't SEE…_

But Isabella didn't dare let go; she didn't dare move on...

_I don't care what they say,_

_I'm in __**love**__ with you,_

_They try to pull me away,_

_But they don't know the truth,_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…_

She remained hopeful, that maybe…

_Oooooo, you cut me open and I…_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep, bleeding love,_

_I keep bleeding,_

_I keep, keep bleeding love,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep bleeding love…_

Just maybe…

_Oh, you cut me open and I,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep, bleeding love,_

_I keep bleeding,_

_I keep, keep bleeding love,_

_Keep bleeding,_

_(I) keep, keep bleeding love,_

_Ooooo, you cut me open and I…_

One day…he would end the pain…

_Keep bleeding,_

_Keep, keep, bleeding love…_

* * *

**I don't know why I made this one so sad, it just turned out this way...**

**Review! Or I'm going to continue stalling for my other stories...**


End file.
